Chloe Mansfield
Chloe is an exchange student from America.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 Appearance Chloe is a slim young woman of average height. She has big eyes, long, blonde hair reaching her waist in the style of a princess cut, and large breasts with an emblem tattooed on her left breast. She wears a yukata. Personality Chloe is a manipulative girl as she manipulates Reito to do as she pleased or it would reveal his existence and location to the world. However, she is interested in him enough to want to have sex with Reito as she suggested it as she took off her yukata. She also shows she is a good actor as she pretended to collapse to get Reito to serve her water so she could kiss him. Chloe has a love for Japan as she chose to be an exchange student to Japan and learned Japanese. She also exclaims that her love for Japan allowed her to wear a yukata. Relationships Reito Mizuhara Chloe manipulates Reito to do anything she desires to be done as she said she would scream if he left the sauna while in there together and when she was acting to get Reito to kiss her while serving her water. History Reito Arc 2 At a hot spring inn in Keimon City, Chloe walked into a sauna when she saw Reito Mizuhara sitting in there, so she happily sat next to him. When Reito was ready to leave, Chloe said she would scream if he did and told him to sit if he did not want a fuss. After saying she was an exchange student who adored Japan, Chloe wanted to play a game, saying if she reached her limit in the sauna and left first, she would keep quiet about him. As she took her yukata off and claimed it was getting hot, she said it was an endurance contest. Chloe then introduced herself to Reito, and Reito said she was good at Japanese but her way of using polite language was odd. Though, Chloe said it was because she loved Japan. She then asked Reito if he would have sex with her but realized it was called mating in Japan. Chloe said it would be better not to hold it in too long for the sauna and women, but Reito claimed he was born to hold it in before telling Chloe said should not force herself and leave. Thirty minutes later, Chloe said Yamato-Damashii before telling Reito well done before collapsing. Reito took Chloe into a room and attempted to give her water. Reito then decided to leave to get a nurse, but Chloe grabbed his hand and told him to serve it to her mouth to mouth or she would scream. Reito then served the water to Chloe when Sui, Akane Ryuzoji, and Rea Katagiri appeared and thought he was a traitor before leaving again. After the three left, Chloe got up and said it would fun and scrumptious. Reito realized she was acting, so Chloe said American women were strong and would not have collapsed from that. She then took off her yukata and said they should go all the way next time before leaving. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Reito Mating Candidates